Paladin
The Paladin (パラディン Paradin) is a horse-mounted combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. Commonly the promoted form of the Cavalier class, the equipment armed by the Paladin class varies depending on the title. On the whole, Paladins are known to be outfitted with Swords and Lances as their primary weapons of choice. History in the Series In its original inception in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, the Paladin class is established as the staple promoted form of the Social Knight class, wielding Swords and Lances as its weapons of choice. In Gaiden, Paladins not just act as the promoted form of the Cavalier class, but they are also able to be further promoted into the Gold Knight class. This iteration of the class is locked to using Lances. The Paladin class is reverted to its prior incarnation in Mystery of the Emblem, where it is simply the promoted form of the Social Knight class and cannot be further promoted. In both Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, Paladins are not just the promoted form of the Social Knight class, but also the promoted form of Troubadours. These female Paladins are, apart from being armed with Swords and Lances, also able to equip Staves for support purposes. They act as the predecessors of the Valkyrie class. The Paladin class is one of the promoted forms of the Rook Knight class in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Only Estelle and Rina are able to promote into this class, though Roger starts as such. In Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Paladins can wield axes in addition to Swords and Lances. In The Sacred Stones, the Paladin class is not just one of the promoted forms of the Cavalier class, but also the promoted form of the Recruit (2) class. However, they can no longer axes, as such ability is given to the Great Knight class. In Path of Radiance, the Paladin class is the promoted form of a variety of horse-mounted classes, including the Sword, Lance, Axe and Bow Knight classes. Paladins in this title are able to wield any two of the four physical weapon types available, depending on their base weapon and secondary weapon selected at the point of promotion. The Paladin class technically does not appear in Radiant Dawn, though there are specialised Paladins that specific weapon types and are thence split into the Blade, Lance, Axe and Bow Paladin classes. All of these variant Paladins have different names in the Japanese version which do not tie them to the "Paladin" name. In Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo, Paladins are merged back into a singular entity and are the promoted form of the Cavalier class yet again. In Fates, the Paladin class is treated as a Nohrian class and is one of the promoted forms of the Cavalier class. Overview Combat The Paladin class works in exactly the same manner as their unpromoted form, relying on their superior Movement to support their allies rather than engage in direct melee combat. Because they have no real statistic strengths, Paladins and Cavaliers are often used to aid characters from a distance, quickly block a wave of approaching enemies or (when applicable in the later games) use the Rescue command on an injured or slow ally to bring them into/out of the battle. Paladins are also capable of acting as substitutes for Generals due to their decent Strength and Speed. Very effective in disrupting enemy troops long enough for the player's units to get into position, Paladins are generally the center of attention when using this tactic and thus must either retreat or be rescued once the main objective is achieved. If there is a 'Jeigan' character at the beginning of the game, they usually occupy this class, with some exceptions. In WiFi battles, Paladins have a Speed cap of 25 and a Defense cap of 30. This allows them to survive being attacked directly by any other unit (excluding critical hits and attacks performed with a forged Poleax/Ridersbane). Further bolstering these strengths is their high Movement of 10 points, which is considered the superlative out of any playable class. These traits make Paladins one of the best classes for WiFi battles. In-Game Base Stats B / C|Females only}} |fe5-1=(Mounted)* / * / * / * / *6*0* / *-*9* / *-* D E|Males only}} E|Females only}} |fe5-2=(Dismounted)* / * / * / * / * / *0* / *-*6* / *-* D E|Females only}} |ts=23* / *0* / * / *0* / *-* / *-*-* 4 |fe6=23* / *-* / * / *0* / * / *8* / *-* / / E |fe7=23* / *-* / * / *0* / * / *8* / *-* D D E |fe8=23* / *-* / * / *0* / * / *8* / *-* D D |fe9=23*7*2*4*7*0*8*3*9* / * / * C/E C/E C/E C/E|Primary weapon C; secondary weapon E}} |fe9-1= |fe11=22*7*1*5*7*0*8*6*10*-*-* E D |fe12=22*7*1*5*7*0*8*6*10*-*-* E D |fe13=25*9*1*7*8*0*10*6*8*-*-* E E |fe14=19*8*1*7*7*4*7*6*8*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats B / C|Females only}} |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A|Males only}} A|Females only}} |ts=60* / *15* / * / *30* / *-*12*-*-* 19 |fe6=60*25*-*28*25*30*25*25*15*20*-* S S S |fe7=60* / *-* / * / *30* / * / *15*20*-* S S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe8=60* / *-* / * / *30* / * / *15*20*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe9=60* / *20*26*27*30*27* / *9* / * / * S S S S|Only two weapon types, depending on the base weapon and the secondary weapon chosen}} |fe11=60*25*21*28*25*25*30*25*10*-*-* A A |fe12=60*25*21*28*25*25*30*25*10*-*-* A A |fe13=80*42*30*40*40*45*42*42*8*-*-* A A |fe14=60*31*26*30*30*32*32*32*8*-*-* A A }} Growth Rates / %* / %*25%*12%*17%*-*-*-*- |fe7=70%*25%*-* / %* / %*25%*12%* / %*-*-*-*- |fe8=70%*25%*-* / %* / %*25%*12%* / %*-*-*-*- |fe9=65%*45%*20%*35%* / %*30%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe11=40%*15%*-10%*25%*10%*0%*15%*-5%*-*-*-*- |fe12=40%*15%*-10%*25%*10%*0%*15%*-5%*-*-*-*- |fe13=45%*20%*0%*20%*20%*0%*10%*10%*-*-*-*- |fe14=10%*15%*0%*10%*10%*15%*10%*10%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Paladins ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Camus - General of Grust and the leader of the Sable Order of Knights. *Jagen - Veteran knight of Altea who acts as Marth's guardian and later becomes his advisor. *Arran - Knight of Altea. *Midia - Knight of Akaneia loyal to Nyna and the lover of Astram. *Sternlin - A subordinate of General Camus and a commander of the Sable Order of Knights who is stationed to guard the entrance to the Fane of Raman. *Orridyon - Leader of an army of Dragoons guarding the Borderlands. *Promotion for: Cain, Abel, Hardin, Roshea, Vyland and Matthis. Gaiden *Matilda - A legendary knight of Zofia who is captured by Dozah. *Promotion for: Clive. Mystery of the Emblem *Arran - Knight of Altea who takes Jagen's place. *Abel - Knight of Altea who is forced to betray his country. *Roshea - Member of the Wolfguard. *Vyland - Member of the Wolfguard. *Sirius - A masked knight who is heavily implied to be Camus. *Promotion for: Rody, Ruke, Cecil, Cain and Matthis. Genealogy of the Holy War *Oifey - A member of House Chalphy who serves as Sigurd's tactician and later fights alongside Sigurd's son, Seliph. *Eldigan - Lord of Nordion castle in Agustria and direct descendant of the crusader Hezul. Half-brother of Raquesis and the father of Ares. *Ridale - A powerful enemy character in Light and Dark. *Promotion for: Alec, Noish, Ethlyn, Nanna, Janne and Ares. Thracia 776 *Fred - Knight of Freege and Olwen's deputy. *Amalda - Knight of Freege who opposes the Child Hunts. *Conomore - General of Alster. *Promotion for: Carrion and Nanna. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Promotion for: Estelle and Rina. Binding Blade *Marcus - Knight of Pherae. *Perceval - The Knight General of Etruria. *Zelots - Lord of Edessa in Ilia and leader of the Ilian mercenaries. Husband of Juno. *Eliwood - Marquess of Pherae and father of Roy. One of the three main characters of ''Rekka no Ken. *Reis - A general of Bern who is tasked with the defence of a small fort on the Etrurian border. *Arcard - Noble of Etruria who betrays his country and sides with Bern. *Promotion for: Lance, Alan, Treck and Noah. ''Rekka no Ken *Marcus- Knight of Pherae. *Isadora- Knight of Pherae and lover of Harken. *Eagler - The Knight Commander of Caelin who was forced by Lundgren to fight Lyn and her companions. *Cameron - Secondary boss of Ch.19E/20H. *Eubans - Leader of a mercenary band that is loyal to Darin. *Pascal - A corrupt noble who joins the Black Fang and is known as the '''Crazed Beast'. *Maxime - A subordinate of Ursula who hunts down Jaffar and Nino. *Promotion for: Sain, Kent and Lowen. ''The Sacred Stones *Seth- Knight of Renais. *Orson - Former knight of Renais who betrayed his country. *Possible promotion for: Franz, Kyle, Forde and Amelia. Path of Radiance *Titania - Deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries. *Geoffrey - Lucia's younger brother and one of Elincia's allies. *Mackoya - General of Daein and subordinate of the Black Knight. *Petrine - One of the Four Riders of Daein, she pursues the Greil Mercenaries during their flight to Gallia with Elincia in tow. *Rikard - A Daein officer who is obsessed with glory and fame. *Bertram - One of the Four Riders of Daein who is, in actuality, a mind-warped Duke Renning of Crimea. *Promotion for: Oscar, Kieran, Astrid and Makalov. Shadow Dragon *Jagen- Veteran knight of Altea who acts as Marth's guardian and later becomes his advisor. *Midia- Knight Akaneia loyal to Nyna and the lover of Astram. *Arran- Knight of Altea. *Heimler - Enemy in Chapter 12. *Dejanira - A Paladin who forces Horace to betray Akaneia and ally himself to Doluna. *Sternlin - Subordinate of General Camus and a commander of the Sable Order of Knights. *Camus - General of Grust and the leader of the Sable Order of Knights. *Orridyon - Leader of an army of Dragoons guarding the Borderlands. *Promotion for: Cain, Abel, Frey, Hardin, Roshea, Vyland and Matthis. Shin Monshō no Nazo *Arran - Knight of Altea who takes Jagen's place. *Abel - Knight of Altea who is forced to betray his country. *Roshea - Member of the Wolfguard. *Vyland - Member of the Wolfguard. *Sirius - A masked knight who is heavily implied to be Camus. *Promotion for: Rody, Ruke, Cecil, Cain, Matthis, Frey, Belf and Leiden. Awakening *Equus - One of the twelve Deadlords. *Possible Promotion for: Stahl and Sully. *Possible class swap for: Chrom, Frederick, Ricken, Lucina, Brady, Kjelle and Morgan. Fates *Xander - Crown prince of Nohr. *Possible Promotion for: Silas, Peri, Siegbert and Sophie. Etymology The paladins were the first 12 warriors of Charlamegne's court. See Also *Cavalier *Gold Knight *Troubadour Gallery File:Paradin.gif|Concept artwork of the Paladin class from ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Paladin concept.gif|Concept artwork of the Paladin class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Paladin Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Paladin class from Awakening. File:Paladin Female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Paladin class from Awakening. File:Ibunroku Cain Paladin.png|Artwork of Cain as a Paladin from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:PaladinTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Paladin, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:PaladinTCG2.jpg|A Level 10 generic Paladin, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:PaladinDS.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Paladin class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningPaladinPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Paladin class from Awakening. File:Paladin Gaiden.png|Battle sprite of the Paladin class from Gaiden. File:Enemy Paladin Gaiden.png|Battle sprite of the enemy variant of the Paladin class from Gaiden. File:Franz paladin sword.gif|Animation of Franz, as a Paladin from The Sacred Stones, performing a critical attack with a Sword. File:Paladin.png|Battle model of the Paladin class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Paladin (Stahl).png|Stahl a male Paladin in Awakening. File:FE13 Paladin (Sully).png|Sully a female Paladin in Awakening. File:FE1 Paladin Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Paladin class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Paladin FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Paladin class from Gaiden. File:FE3 Paladin Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Paladin class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Paladin Sprite (M).gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Paladin class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Paladin Sprite (F).gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Paladin class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE8 Paladin Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Paladin class from The Sacred Stones. File:FEDS Paladin Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Paladin class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Paladin FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Paladin class from the DS titles.